Question
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: "Juuzou Shima melamar Mamushi Hojo setelah kejadian Impure King yang mengakibatkan rusaknya mata kanan Mamushi. Setelah lamaran penuh drama itu, muncul banyak pertanyaan di benak Mamushi.", untuk event #TAKABURC


.

.

Penname : JesslynKR (starter wave) collab with KareshiKanojo (finisher wave)

Judul : Question

Fandom : Ao no Exorcist

Genre : Romance & Family

Rating : T

Summary : Juuzou Shima melamar Mamushi Hojo setelah kejadian Impure King yang mengakibatkan rusaknya mata kanan Mamushi. Setelah lamaran penuh drama itu, muncul banyak pertanyaan di benak Mamushi.

.

* * *

.

 **Question**

 **Ao no Exorcist (c) Kazue Kato**

 **Juuzo Shima x Mamushi Hojo**

 **Warning : Pair canon tapi langka. Berdasarkan Impure King Revival arc. Disarankan membaca manganya (chapter 18-34) ATAU membaca profil keduanya di wikia, karena Juuzo Shima dan Mamushi Hojo tidak pernah disebutkan di anime. Adegan canon di awal cerita.**

 **Summary : Juuzou Shima melamar Mamushi Hojo setelah kejadian Impure King yang mengakibatkan rusaknya mata kanan Mamushi. Setelah lamaran penuh drama itu, muncul banyak pertanyaan di benak Mamushi.**

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, aku mau melamar Mamushi."

Perkataan Juuzou sukses mengejutkan keluarga Hojo dan keluarga Shima yang tengah berkumpul di ruangan tersebut. Mamushi Hojo yang berada di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan Uwabami Hojo dan Yaozo Shima juga sama terkejutnya, walaupun Uwabami Hojo tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

Sedangkan adik-adik Juuzou dan Mamushi? Sibuk adu mulut di belakang para ayah ini.

"Bukannya kau mau nikah sama cewek pirang bohay yang cakep?" tanya salah satu anak keluarga Shima. Entah Renzou atau Kinzou, yang pasti pernyataan ini menyulut emosi adik-adik Mamushi yang semuanya perempuan. Pertanyaan yang menjurus mengenai fisik perempuan.

Sedangkan para pengintip, yaitu Ryuuji Suguro, ayahnya, dan Konekomaru hanya bisa menonton drama antara dua keluarga itu.

"DIAAAAAAAAMMM!"

Sontak teriakan Uwabami Hojo membuat semua yang ribut menjadi membisu.

Walaupun begitu, Mamushi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

' _Apa benar Juuzou akan melamarku? Juuzou? Yang dari kecil berteman denganku, walaupun pertemanan kami selalu diisi oleh pertengkaran? Sudah dewasa saja kami sering bertengkar, terutama kejadian waktu itu...'_

Terlalu banyak yang Mamushi lamunkan hingga suara keluarga yang lain tidak ia simak. Bahkan ia tersadar ketika Juuzou memanggilnya.

"Mamushi."

Mamushi menoleh sedikit. Juuzou Shima, tatapannya tajam dan dalam. Menyeramkan sekaligus menghangatkan hatinya. Walaupun Mamushi hanya melihatnya dari mata kiri, karena mata kanannya tertutup perban.

"Aku serius. Apa kamu benar-benar tidak mau?"

"Aku akan dihukum. Jadi aku tidak bisa menikah," jawab Mamushi. Walau ia masih tak yakin apa hukuman yang akan ia terima.

"Anggap saja pernikahan ini hukumanmu!" jawaban Juuzou yang terkesan bercanda ini mengagetkan Mamushi.

Jujur, dalam hatinya, Mamushi mau. Sekalipun ia dan Juuzou hobi berdebat hingga berujung pada perkelahian, sebetulnya mereka peduli satu sama lain. Terutama saat mata kanan Mamushi terluka parah. Juuzou langsung menggendongnya untuk dibawa pulang. Mamushi masih ingat senyuman tulus Juuzou sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Mamushi terus melamun, hingga ayahnya bertanya kepada Juuzou.

"–Mamushi pasti akan kehilangan meisternya dan dikeluarkan dari orde–"

Iya. Mamushi sadar akan hal itu. Sadar kalau dialah pengkhianat Myoo Dharani yang sesungguhnya. Karena terlalu mempercayai Saburota Todo yang tak lain adalah gurunya. Tapi apakah ia layak mendapatkan seorang Juuzou Shima, setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Myoo Dharani dan orde?

"–Mata kanannya tidak akan sembuh seperti semula. Apa kau masih yakin dengan dia?"

"Iya," jawab Juuzou tegas dan mantap, tanpa keraguan. Mamushi terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Mamushi yakin kalau jawaban Juuzou jujur. _Ia benar-benar ingin menikahi Mamushi._

"Tolong restui aku menikahi Mamushi."

Ah, saat seperti ini justru Mamushi berharap untuk tidak direstui saja sekalian. Mamushi ragu kalau Juuzou mencintainya. Yang benar saja? Juuzou... mencintainya?

"Tolong jaga dia baik-baik!"

Dan sekarang Mamushi lebih terkejut lagi karena ayahnya dan Juuzou sama-sama membungkuk hormat. Menandakan kalau beliau merestui hubungan Juuzou dan Mamushi.

xOx

Setelah kejadian itu, Mamushi izin pergi ke belakang rumah. Berdiam diri, melamun di belakang rumah. Tanpa sadar kalau Juuzou ada di belakangnya.

"Mamushi."

Mamushi menoleh ke belakang.

"Monyet..."

Monyet, panggilan yang ditujukan untuk Juuzou. Entah apa alasannya. Dan kini, tanpa izin, Juuzou duduk di sebelah Mamushi. Keduanya sama-sama diam hingga Mamushi bertanya.

"Menurutmu... aku ini bagaimana?"

Juuzou sempat kaget namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau ya... hummm, kau menyebalkan dan sangat menyeramkan," jawab Juuzou sekenanya.

"Sialan kau!" Mamushi ingin sekali memukul Juuzou.

Sayangnya keinginan itu ia tahan sementara ini mengingat masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang bersemayam di dalam dadanya menunggu untuk dimuntahkan. Kadang Mamushi heran, mengapa dirinya dan Juuzou bisa terus-terusan akrab seperti itu. Apakah karena ikatan _osananajimi_ lah yang membuat keduanya tanpa sadar terikat _akai ito_ yang tak mampu dipisahkan dengan apapun?

Setidaknya baik Juuzou maupun Mamushi sendiri terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan hubungan persahabatan mereka yang selalu memakai tambahan bumbu pertengkaran kecil yang terkadang hanya bisa membuat sekitarnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku menyebalkan... mengapa kau suka padaku?"

Juuzou membeku sesaat, pemuda gagah tersebut bingung mengutarakan jawabannya. Ia mendongak ke atas, menatap ke arah arak-arakan awan putih berharap mendapat 'hidayah'.

"Kau bilang, aku juga sangat menyeramkan... lalu mengapa monyet sepertimu bisa menyukaiku?"

"Karena...," salah satu anak laki-laki di keluarga Shima itu bergumam, "... karena monyet dan ular selalu berjodoh."

Mamushi menatap Juuzou dengan sebelah matanya, intens walau kalem. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar kata monyet dan ular, tapi selebihnya gendang telinganya sama sekali tak mencoba memfokuskan diri lebih lanjut. Salahkan saja gadis itu kalau nanti ia menyesal akibat tak mendengarkan perkataan atau tepatnya gumaman Juuzou.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa memahami laki-laki."

"Aku juga tidak bisa memahami perempuan, tapi... aku menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu apa adanya, Mamushi. Itu sebabnya aku melamarmu di hadapan semuanya."

Mamushi menunduk, ia malu setengah mati. Kawan kecilnya sungguh diluar dugaan, merepotkan namun juga perhatian. Gadis itu merasakan debaran hebat yang melanda jantungnya. Ia baru merasakan sensasi aneh ini, jika Juuzou selalu berada di dekatnya. Jangan-jangan... Mamushi jatuh cinta?

.

* * *

 _Owari~_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

(kami, KareshiKanojo, benar-benar meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada JesslynKR yang telah bersusah payah membuat karya ini dan kami menghancurkannya T^T terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau ber- _collab_ ria dengan kami yang masih amatir ini * _ojigi_ * terima kasih juga atas kepercayaannya...)


End file.
